Sapphiron (tactics)
}} Sapphiron is the penultimate boss of the Raid Dungeon Naxxramas. He is accessible from the blue teleporter in the hub after the defeat of the first 13 bosses. 25-man Abilities * Sapphiron has approximately 13,000,000 hit points. * The Wrath of the Lich King version of Sapphiron is no longer immune, but still highly resistant to frost spells. Phase One * Sapphiron is a standard dragon and will both cleave and tailslap. Note that due to his massive hitbox the area for melee to hit him safely is quite small and located near his hind legs. Sapphiron hits very hard compared to other bosses in the instance. ~12,000 on plate with cleaves for ~15,000. * Frost Aura: : After Sapphiron is engaged everyone in the entire room will be hit for 1600 Frost damage per second until Sapphiron is slain. After 15 minutes of combat this will increase to 9600 Frost Damage a second. * Life Drain: : This is a curse that drains 3063 to 3937 health as Shadow damage and heals Sapphiron for 6126 to 7874 every 3 seconds. Afflicts 5 random players every 24 seconds. * 32px Chill: : Chill is an ice storm that drifts around the room at all times after Sapphiron is engaged. There will often be multiple ice storms up. It will deal 4813 to 6187 Frost damage every 2 seconds to everyone within it and slow their movement speed by 50% for 10 seconds. The animation of Chill is considerably more obvious and intense than Mage Blizzard. Phase Two Every 45 seconds Sapphiron will take to the air, everyone within his hitbox will be sent flying against the wall of Sapphiron's lair by his beating wings. * 32px Ice Bolt: : Sapphiron will cast this on three players per air phase. Encases the target in a solid block of ice which blocks line of sight, stunning the target until the ice block is shattered and dealing 2625 to 3375 Frost damage to the target and nearby players within 10 yards. * 32px Frost Breath: : After casting two Ice Bolts Sapphiron will emote, "Sapphiron takes in a deep breath..." and begin a seven second Frost Breath cast. At the end of the cast everyone in the entire room within line of sight of Sapphiron will be hit for 112500 to 187500 Frost damage. Following this Sapphiron will land and once again commence phase one. This is not a threat wipe. To avoid this, just hide behind the ice blocks. 10-man Abilities * Sapphiron has approximately 4,250,000 hit points. * The Wrath of the Lich King version of Sapphiron is no longer immune, but still highly resistant to frost spells. Phase One * Sapphiron is a standard dragon and will both cleave and tailslap. Note that due to his massive hitbox the area for melee to hit him safely is quite small and located near his hind legs. * Frost Aura - After Sapphiron is engaged everyone in the entire room will be hit for 1200 Frost damage per second until Sapphiron is slain. After 15 minutes of combat this will increase to 7200 Frost Damage a second. * Life Drain - This is a curse that drains 2188 to 2812 health as Shadow damage and heals Sapphiron for 4376 to 5624 every 3 seconds. Afflicts 2 random players every 24 seconds. * Chill - Chill is an ice storm that drifts around the room at all times after Sapphiron is engaged. There will often be multiple ice storms up. It will deal 3500 to 4500 Frost damage every 2 seconds to everyone within it and slow their movement speed by 50% for 10 seconds. The animation of Chill is considerably more obvious and intense than Mage Blizzard. Phase Two Every 45 seconds Sapphiron will take to the air, everyone within his hitbox will be sent flying against the wall of Sapphiron's lair by his beating wings. * Ice Bolt Sapphiron will cast this on two players per air phase. Encases the target in a solid block of ice which blocks line of sight, stunning the target until the ice block is shattered and dealing 2625 to 3375 Frost damage to the target and much more (approx 15k without Frost Resistance) to nearby players within 5 yards. * Frost Breath After casting two Ice Bolts Sapphiron will emote, "Sapphiron takes in a deep breath..." and begin a seven second Frost Breath cast. At the end of the cast everyone in the entire room within line of sight of Sapphiron will be hit for 112,500 to 187,500 Frost damage. Following this Sapphiron will land and once again commence phase one. This is not a threat wipe. To avoid this, just hide behind the ice blocks. Note that once Sapphiron goes below 10% health, he will not fly back up into the air. This is almost certainly to prevent any error with a corpse in the air that may be unlootable. However, he will life drain below 10% health, and if you have him at 10% health, its likely you'll kill him anyway. 25-man Strategy The first time you engage Sapphiron there will be a short entrance animation in which Sapphiron will come together from bones on the ground. In subsequent attempts he can be engaged without watching him form. This encounter is considerably easier with 300 Frost Resistance but by no means impossible without. You will want more healers to go the second route. You will need one tank. The tank should engage Sapphiron and point him towards the door to Kel'Thuzad's chamber. Healers and DPS should spread out on one side of Sapphiron. Do not have people on both sides or they may be unable to reach the ice blocks in time during Deep Breath. Melee should stack up near Sapphiron's hind leg and be ready to move out should an ice storm drift towards them. Decursers and healers will need to be in a position to reach everyone in the raid. Missed curses not only may kill a player but will also heal Sapphiron a considerable amount. Be aware of the massive hitbox of Sapphiron's cleave. It is advisable to simply heal the tank through Chill should it be on him. Moving Sapphiron is very dangerous. Everyone else should take great care to avoid being hit by Chill as the slow effect may prevent you from escaping and Chill hits quite hard. After Sapphiron takes to the air everyone (including the tank) should spread out around the first player to be Ice Bolted. It is important not to immediately stack on top of the Ice Block as the second Ice Bolt's AoE will then hit multiple players causing a lot of unnecessary damage. It is also quite possible a Chill will drift over the first block meaning the raid should run behind the second. As soon as Sapphiron casts his last (third) Ice Bolt the entire raid must get behind one of the Ice Blocks and ensure they are out of line of sight of Sapphiron for his deep breath. As soon as the ice blocks are shattered the tank must run and pick up and reposition Sapphiron as he will land immediately and phases one & two repeat again until Sapphiron is dead. NOTE: As mentioned above, it is recommended to have at least 300 frost resist for the 25-man version of Sapphiron. Keep in mind that Sapphiron's frost aura is hitting for more damage and is hitting even more players, giving frost aura a huge boost to total damage done. A player's aura or totem only gives 130 frost resistance which equals roughly 23.5% frost damage reduction. This means, Sapphiron's frost aura will be hitting the raid for 30,604 damage every Second. A player with 300 frost resist, which is easily obtainable at level 80 (All armor crafting professions make 3 bind on equip pieces of frost resist gear), reduces Sapphiron's frost aura damage by 54.2% which equals to 18,316 damage every second, making this fight "considerably easier" for the healers. It is also recommended that the tank should not use frost resist gear, unless he or she can do so while remaining at 540 defense. Loot Videos mH8s-zKgeZs Hi-res version and discussion External links Category:Dragons Category:Skeletons Category:Frost wyrms Category:Blue Dragonflight Category:Bosses Category:Naxxramas mobs